


Not an End, but a Beginning

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post Bad Wolf Bay, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for @quite-right-too over on Tumblr, who requested Tentoo x Rose and their first morning after. I've never written Tentoo, not really, so this was an experiment of sorts. Would love to know how it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an End, but a Beginning

Rose went from the pleasant, fuzzy just-awakened feeling to fully awake in an instant as the awareness of another presence in the room registered. She stared wildly around the nondescript hotel room, confused. Standing in the middle of the room, watching her quietly, was a familiar face. At the sight of the not-Doctor, memories flooded back and Rose relaxed.

 

“Why’re you in ‘ere?” Rose asked, remembering the not-Doctor having his own hotel room. 

 

“You had a nightmare,” the not-Doctor said softly, his eyes darting around the room.

 

Rose blinked, the hazy memories coming back to her. She’d awakened, screaming, from a nightmare about one of her Void jumps, and when she’d opened her eyes to see the not-Doctor, she’d cried, yelling at him for being a figment of her imagination, saying that he’d left her again. 

 

“You’re still here,” she whispered, confused.

 

“You asked me to stay,” he said quietly. At that moment, Rose knew that this man was just as much the Doctor as the man a universe away. Only maybe even more, because he’d stayed, and he was there when she woke up. 

 

“How long are you gonna stay with me?” she asked suddenly. The Doctor smiled brightly.

 

“Forever.”

 

~

 

Later, as they sat in the zeppelin, flying home, Rose found herself wondering about her decision. The Doctor was quiet, much unlike what she was used to, and Rose considered the possibility that he really wasn’t the Doctor, wasn’t any more than just a poor copy. She sighed, turning to Jackie.

 

“Mum?”

 

“What is it, Rose?”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor; he was very studiously not looking at them. “What do I do now? How do I move on? ‘S him, I think it is, but… he doesn’t know how to be a human, Mum, an’ he’s not got the TARDIS—what if he doesn’t want to stay?” She swallowed. “How can I hope to give him the kind of life he’s used to?”

 

Jackie frowned. “Oh, Rose,” she said. “I used to hate that man for takin’ you from me. An’ now he brings you back, leaves you with himself so you can be happy an’ that I can still have you, and what you’re worried about is that you can’t give him the stars?”

 

Rose nodded slowly.

 

“Donna gave me a piece of TARDIS coral,” the Doctor said suddenly, still carefully not looking. “I can probably grow it in about a year, if I can find the right equipment, and then we could travel again, if you’d like. Or I could take it and get out of your life, if you want. Whatever,” he said hurriedly. “What I’m trying to say is that you don’t need to worry about me, Rose Tyler.”

 

While Rose stared at him, open-mouthed, trying to figure out exactly what he had just said, Jackie discreetly moved away to stand by Pete.

 

“Do you wan’ me to leave?” Rose asked carefully. “I mean, I know ‘s been a while for you, an’ maybe you… I dunno… moved on. I—“

 

“Rassilon, no!” the Doctor exclaimed, watching her intently, now. “Unless…” his whole body shifted. “You want me to leave. I—I know I can’t be like him. I’ve only got one heart. No respiratory bypass, not much superior biology any more. Can’t even guarantee the time travel. But I could, if you want, I could try to help you find a way back, that won’t damage the multiverse any.”

 

“You daft alien,” Rose said suddenly, hugging him tightly as she realized what he though. “I don’t care about the travelling. It hasn’t been about that for a long time.” She saw hope begin to bloom in his eyes.

 

“No?” he asked.

 

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. He laughed, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling, and she smiled. “Stuck with you, that’s not so bad. Remember?”

 

“I remember.” His voice is quieter, now.

 

“Means even without a TARDIS, in a house the same size on the inside as the outside, with carpets an’ windows an’ doors, an’ curtains,” she grinned as he shuddered expressively “I’d still want to be with you. I love you, you silly Time Lord. Love the Old Girl too, but you,” and she poked him in the chest, over his single, solitary heart “are what I came back for. Jus’ you.”

 

“Rose Tyler,” he breathed, staring at her in wonder. He shook his head. “Just when I think you can’t amaze me anymore, you impossible thing, you go and say something like that.” He paused. “I love you too, you _brilliant_ human, you. Have for a very long time, and I doubt I’ll ever stop.” He tilted his head down and kissed her, a gentle pressing of lips that promised much, much more to come, and then smiled against her mouth. “Do we really have to have curtains?”

 

Rose couldn’t help it; she laughed. “We’ll always be alright, you an’ me. Even if we live in a house with curtains.”

 

The Doctor nodded in agreement. “Especially if we have bananas.”

 

“You an’ your bananas,” Rose teased, touching her tongue to the corner of her mouth. The Doctor grinned, kissing her lightly. 

 

“Bananas are _good,_ Rose! Did you know, I met a man named Alonso?” he asked, abruptly switching topics. Rose blinked, then a smile slowly spread across her face.

 

“Did you say it?”

 

“Say wha’?” Jackie asked from across the zeppelin. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

 

“Allons-y, Alonso!” they both cried, in perfect synchrony. Then, they burst out laughing, at both the look on Jackie’s face as well as the absurdness of the whole situation.

 

They would be alright. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the Stuff of Legends. This wasn’t an end, but the beginning, and it was going to be _fantastic_.


End file.
